


A change of nickname

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Really?
Relationships: Griphook/Moaning Myrtle
Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100258





	A change of nickname

Our tale begins in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, her boyfriend Griphook the goblin is visiting her after seeing the Headmaster.

Myrtle asked, "And where have you been all day, Hooky?"

Griphook told her, "I was visiting Dumbledore's office."

Myrtle gasped. "Oh?"

Griphook nodded. "Yes, I was talking about you actually."

Myrtle replied, "Why?"

Griphook smiled. "My dear, you've always told me that you hate what everyone here calls you. 'Moaning Myrtle' isn't exactly a pleasant nickname, is it?"

Myrtle muttered, "They've always called me that though, you can't singlehandedly change that."

Griphook smirked. "Oh, really now? Well, do explain why Dumbledore himself promised me that he'd do everything in his power to change it then?"

Myrtle grinned. "Are you being serious?"

Griphook beamed, "Absolutely, now do you have any ideas what you'd like to change it to then?"


End file.
